marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis Under Attack
It starts off at Avengers Mansion. The Wasp and Hank Pym are taking the cinnamon challenge. "I don't see the point in this. No matter what happens you will spit it out. This product is full of courmarin which is poisonous to humans." Vision says. "I told her that. She doesn't listen." Hank says. "Come on just do it with me!" Wasp says. "Oh Jan, the things I do for you!" Hank says. The two each fill a spoon with cinnamon. "Ready!" Wasp asks. "Not really." Hank says. "Ok then! One! Two!" Wasp is interrupted "Oh dear lord." Hank says. "Three!" Wasp shouts. Hank and Wasp put there spoons full of cinnamon in there mouths. "BLAH!" Wasp and Hank start spitting it out. "I told you." Vision says. "Yeah! 'cough' I know!" Hank shouts. "Water! 'cough'" Wasp shouts. "I will get it." Vision says. Vision walks into the kitchen to get water. "Excuse me sir. I have received an urgent message from the country of Atlantis." JARVIS s ays. "Run the message" Vision grabs two water bottles and walks back into the living room while listening to the message. "Water! Thanks!" Wasp and Hank both chug the water. "Speaking of water. Atlantis is under attack by unknown forces." Vision says. "Namor and his forces can't handle it?" Hank asks. "No. This is urgent. While the rest of the Avengers are dealing with the Serpent Society we must help Namor." Vision says. "All right we will go after me and Hank brush our teeth." Wasp says. "I need to change clothes too!" Hank says. The group boards one of the Avengers jets and flys to Atlantis. "I didn't know these jets worked as a submarine too!" Wasp says. "We'll they are hidden under a waterfall." Vision says. The team arrive at Atlantis where Namor the Sub-Mariner is waiting for them. "What is the problem King Namor?" Vision asks. "Some surface dweller has broken into our top secret facility that produces our countries force field." Namor says. "Dumb question, Why do you have a force field to keep water out of your city if you breathe water?" Wasp asks. "Long ago our water was polluted with micro-organisms made in a lab by Hydra to kill off the Atlantean race. We now have to filter all water that comes in and out of Atlantis. But that is beside the point, this facility was guarded by our greatest warriors and all of them were killed. Atlantean scientist have created the greatest force field in the galaxy. Nothing comes in or out of Atlantis with out me knowing. I need the Earth's Mightiest Heroes to see who is trying to steal our technology and bring them to me! I would fight them myself but now that I am king, I am no longer allowed to do such harse battle." Namor says. "We would be honored to." Ant-Man says. "My royal guards will guide you to the facility then help you fight them off. If that technology is put into the wrong hands, there is no telling what could happen." Namor says. "Assistance will not be necessary. Enough of your people have been harmed allready." Vision says. "Good Luck Avengers." Namor says. The team ride to the facility that produces the Atlantean force field. The team enters the building. "Whoa! It is dark in here!" Wasp shouts. "I can fix that." Vision fires a beam of light from the gem on his head creating an illuminous light. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" a scream can be heard from down the hall. They follow the noise to find the decapitated head of a scientist. "This happened recently." Ant-Man says. "Really?!" Wasp says sarcastically. Suddenly a huge axe is swung at Wasp's head. "Look out!" Vision pushes Wasp out of the way just in time. "Where is my love Thor?" Enchantress asks. "You just ordered your brute to slice my head off and you ask that?!" Wasp shouts. "Hold it. Thor is not available right now and by the way, he does not want you! You sociopathic witch!" Ant-Man says. "Kill them!" Enchantress shouts. The Executioner uses his axe to freeze Vision. Vision heats up his gem which causes the ice surrounding him to melt. Executioner waves his axe side to side to creat a heat wave. Vision becomes intangible to protect himself from the scorching heat. "Hot and Cold. I must say you have a good variety of moves." Vision says. Meanwhile Wasp and Ant-Man are battling the Enchantress. Ant-Man changes his size and becomes Giant-Man. "I'm only going to say this once. Stand down!" Giant-Man says. "You fool! Do you actually think I will surrender!" Enchantress shouts. "Your choice! Get her Hank!" Wasp shouts. Giant-Man slams Enchantress. "What?!" Giant-Man didn't feel anything! It was a magic hologram! Enchantress teleports herself behind Giant-Man's back and fires an energy beam. Giant-Man falls to the ground. "Hey! Thats my boyfriend!" Wasp fires multiple energy beams at Enchantress. "You fool!" Enchantress shouts. Giant-Man stands up and swats Enchantress. "Ahhhh!" Enchantress shouts. Executioner runs past Vision and helps his master get up. "We have the data beautiful. We need to go now!" Executioner says. "No your not!" Giant-Man picks up Vision and tosses him at Executioner. Vision slams into Executioner heavier than a car. Executioner slams into a wall. "You two are not going anywhere!" Vision shouts. "Actually we are! We will see you all soon!" Enchantress and Executioner disappear. "They are gone!" Wasp shouts. "I have a terrible feeling that we will be seeing them soon." Ant-Man says. "I agree. We must inform the rest of the Avengers and Namor at once. I wonder what an Asgardian wants with this Atlantean technology." Vision says. "I just know whatever it is they want is not good at all." Wasp says. The End. Category:AA:EMH